


Merry Christmas

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, MakoRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve Rin finds himself stuck in Tokyo. But spending the evening with Makoto on this romantic day takes an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have been quite silent with writing, because I lacked inspiration. And I feel awful for not being able to participate in more days for MakoRin week! But this one needed to happen! So here my entry for the last day of MakoRin week 2015.

Flickering lights were all around, wrapped around streetlights and windowsills of stores and cafés, creating a festive mood he had not seen before. The holiday certainly had grown bigger every year, but this had exceeded his imagination.

A late flight had Rin stuck in Tokyo for the rest of the evening, his train back to Iwatobi not riding sooner than the early afternoon of the next day. And so he now had the chance to see all the wonders Tokyo brought during these days. A copied holiday that had never meant much to the Japanese in the first place, but if one thing was important, it was commercialising everything. And Christmas was the perfect holiday for that.

Standing in the middle of the crossroad Rin was waiting. For what exactly he had quite forgotten, the flickering lights making his brain fuzzy as he kept staring at it. It held something magical almost, seeing the big city like this. The flashing billboards did take away a lot of the shine, but the city had done its best to accommodate to the holiday. Every colour was focused on the reds and greens so familiar for the holiday, golds and silvers adding the details to the already bright world. Windowsills were filled with presents you may want to pick for your loved ones, big ribbons tied around packages to make them even more appealing. And Rin did feel drawn to them, ready to pick one out, and give to someone special.

The crowd around him thinned out, couples disappearing into the little cafés, and the working men disappearing home. It was still busy, Tokyo being one of those cities that never sleeps, and it made it hard to pay attention. To see the things Rin needed to see. Until a hand stuck up from the body of people moving towards him from the traffic light. A cheerful "Rin" was shouted at him, the sweet silky voice making Rin remember past events.

A grin erupted on Rin's lips as soon as those emerald eyes made themselves noticeable in the big crowd, a familiar smile smacked on that sweet face. It hadn't been Rin's first choice to call, Haru being the one to come to mind first. But his rival was not in Tokyo now, off somewhere to swim and win another medal of some sort. And now that Makoto had come in sight, Rin realised this was probably the better outcome. His nursing friend would take care of him properly, and it would bring some calm to Rin's swimming heart.

"Sorry I'm late!" Makoto spoke first, breathing a heavy sigh, showing off he had hurried in the process. "Class ended late."

Shrugging at Makoto's statement Rin showed he didn't mind. He had not been bored, and these things happened. Makoto would never leave him waiting on purpose. "It's alright. Let's just get out of here now. I'm kind of hungry."

Green eyes grew wide as Makoto bit his lip in embarrassment. "Uh, I hope you don't mind eating out. I, uh…"

"You're still a horrible cook?" Rin asked rhetorically, but Makoto nodded nonetheless. This was to be expected and Rin was glad Makoto wasn't forcing him to eat whatever Makoto could create. It would not be a pleasant experience, and Rin still wanted to see his family without being sick all day. Over seasoning, under seasoning, Makoto did it all. But he was mostly infamous for under cooking things. Not healthy at all.

In silence they started moving, Rin having his backpack slung over his shoulder, carefully weeding his way through the crowd. He followed Makoto blindly, and his friend really seemed to know his way around. Of course he had been living here for a few months now, but the city was big, and Makoto was always so insecure. But that perfect smile was still posed on his lips, though Rin saw emerald eyes flickering left and right, awkward glances given away. And that was when Rin realised why.

It was Christmas eve, the 24th. A day indeed celebrated with presents and the holiday spirit, but mostly with couples showering each other in love with the warmth this day brought. It was a different type of holiday, and in Tokyo it was of course far more popular than Rin had ever experienced in Iwatobi. Now as he looked to the side he noticed the pairs left and right with red colours around them, setting a mood for them as they went. And Makoto and he were going to be eating in a restaurant like that as well, since all restaurants will be decorated like this one. Possibly even worse.

Rin couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. Even if no one would think oddly of two men dining together, none jumping to the conclusion it would be a date, Rin couldn't shake the feeling. Makoto hadn't meant anything by it, and it was just by accident, but they were going out to dinner on this typical couple's night.

Best to change the subject now and ease this strange fluttery feeling. "Tokyo really took things to a whole other level this year."

A bit surprised Makoto blinked his eyes at the lit up street around and then nodded happily, turning to look over his shoulder at Rin. "Yeah, it's really nice. I heard they do more every year, the people demanding more and more. I've been walking around Tokyo during the evenings, and every corner I turn, I see new exciting things."

"I can imagine. In Australia it's just far too warm and light too long for lights to really matter," Rin muttered, letting his eyes slide down the street one more time, gaze falling on a lit up snowman at the very end.

Tugging his scarf up a little higher at the cool winter breeze Makoto's eyes unfocused, mind off somewhere. Hesitatingly Makoto opened his mouth, words not ready to come out yet, but in the end he found his resolve as he looked back at Rin. "Can I show you something? It's a little out of our way, but it's really worth it." The excitement glimmered in Makoto's eyes, and so Rin couldn't really refuse. Not when he saw his friend this happy already, and they hadn't even moved yet. So he nodded a short yes, the fluttery feeling only getting stronger as Makoto grabbed him by the wrist to pull him along, making sure they wouldn't get separated.

The walk wasn't very long, but Rin noticed the people around lessening the further they got. In the end they were almost left alone. Turning the last corner Rin was immediately hit with a bright blush, instantly knowing what kind of street this was. What kind of ideas did Makoto actually have? There were only hotels here, a certain type of hotel mind you. With the pink signs promising anonymity to everyone. This couldn't be right. Makoto couldn't possibly think Rin was staying with him, just so they could… sleep together?!

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Makoto spluttered, tip of his ears bright red as he kept his gaze out in front of him. This was not yet comforting Rin's riled up mind. "I just passed through this street a few days ago and noticed the green bushes hanging between the buildings. The lights have been weaved through, giving it a softer look. I really liked how it compensates for the overdone lights through the rest of the street."

A bright smile formed on Makoto's lips as he looked up, and Rin then finally followed his line of sight and saw what he had been talking about. The bushes were made out of the typical Christmas tree greens. Rin didn't have a word for them, knew them only of American movies he had seen. It really brought a different vibe in. Less vibrant. It was a far more relaxing kind of decoration. Something to soften the idea and shelter it in warmth rather than bright lights. It did look a little odd beside the neon boards asking for attention, but they were pretty to look at nonetheless. "It's really nice," Rin breathed out, again in awe by the wonders Tokyo had brought.

"Right?" Makoto beamed, but then his smile faltered slightly. "I don't recommend walking through here though. You see those twigs with the little white berries? I've been told they are called mistletoe and… if you don't look out, people jump you when you are under them. I'm still not quite sure what they mean." A frown formed on Makoto's forehead as he stared at the bundled leaves, a memory staining his mind.

Rin couldn't help but laugh at Makoto's misfortune, knowing exactly what mistletoe meant and what had happened to his friend. "When you're standing under mistletoe, it means someone needs to kiss you. It's tradition," Rin explained between laughs, shaking his head as he imagined a girl jumping Makoto to claim a kiss from the guy. He wondered if she succeeded. And as he did, the laughter died in his throat, ruby eyes moving up to meet Makoto's steady emerald gaze.

They didn't say a word, but both flickered their eyes towards a bundled mistletoe a few feet in front of them. Embarrassed by the idea that had just crossed their minds, they took a step away from each other. They had never thought of such a thing before, so why now?

"Should we go eat now?" Makoto offered, creating a distraction Rin gladly accepted.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm still hungry and we shouldn't get back too late to your place. I should get some rest before I leave tomorrow."

The silence after that seemed to stretch on. Normally Rin didn't mind it much, Makoto carrying around this comfortable energy which put Rin right at ease, but now there was something else in the air. Something that kept tugging at his heart, and squeezing his stomach together in knots. Hunger had actually disappeared, but he couldn't say that now.

Makoto pointed at a small diner at the end of the street, mentioning that was where they were going to eat, and Rin was thankful they had finally reached their destination. Something about the food being easy and the place being quite cheap bubbled off Makoto's lips, but it didn't really register. Rin was far too busy trying to see how romantically the place was decorated. It seemed quite plane. Only a few lights here and there, so they would be alright. Of course it was still two guys having dinner together, but that was normal. Two friends could have dinner together, and have these weird feelings in their stomach in the process as well. Maybe it was just the romantic get-up getting to his nerves, making him see things. Rin had caught the Christmas Eve vibe.

"Ah, before we go in. I wanted to give you something," Makoto said, stopping Rin right before they entered the diner. "I got caught up in the Christmas mood and bought you a gift, and this saleslady told me this was the perfect gift, and I don't even know what happened. It was wrapped before I knew what was happening. I hope you like it." A golden wrapped box was taken out of Makoto's bag and offered to Rin with a shaking hand, a soft blush settling on Makoto's cheeks. Rin knew why Makoto hadn't given it to him inside. It would leave another impression, and they were severely avoiding that now. "Merry Christmas, Rin."

A matching blush stained Rin's cheeks again, and he cursed at himself for displaying his embarrassment so easily. Ripping the paper of the box he made sure this was quickly done, so they would not delay this weirdly romantic moment. The wrapping came off and inside he found… "You got me body wash? How nicely cliché of you." This somehow made it less bad, seeing the dark blue bottle with matching aftershave in the box. Manly packaging, because this was how those products did it.

"Ah, the saleswoman said this was the one they sold a lot and smelled great. She even told me how great her boyfriend smelled and… I figured you'd want to smell nice too."

Seeing Makoto fidget awkwardly, barely able to look him in the eye, Rin found Makoto almost endearing. The guy had always been really sweet and caring, always putting others above his own needs. And this gift was merely meant as something friendly, because Makoto was just a good guy like that. But even he knew how it would appear, and what it could mean, and he was excusing himself, but never said it wasn't meant romantically. Rin was allowed to interpret it however he wanted. It granted him some kind of control. He could decide what he wanted out of this, which was rather considerate of Makoto.

Rin's answer after that took too long, and Makoto wanted to hurry inside, pushing open the swinging door to get inside. But then was halted when Rin called his name.

"Makoto," Rin said, making Makoto halt right in the middle of the doorway. Ruby eyes flickered up, a small smile breaking out on his lips. "Mistletoe," he added as he pointed at something above Makoto's head.

The backstroke swimmer gazed up and saw the little bundle of leaves, heart beating faster as he remembered Rin's words. As he looked back down the redhead had already gotten closer, stepping right into Makoto's personal space without question. Ruby eyes twinkled as they met with green, distance closing more and more.

"Merry Christmas, Makoto," Rin murmured before softly kissing Makoto on the lips.

Maybe he had gotten caught up in the Christmas spirit, the romance in the air urging him on to find himself a partner too. But no matter how long Rin thought of it, thought of how this could possibly end, it all seemed worth it.

And as Christmas lights lit up the street, Rin kissed Makoto again, and again, until morning came and a final kiss goodbye was shared between them, full of promises for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> And check out my Facebook page for updates on writing life and also cosplay life! www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
